istariafandomcom-20200215-history
Metal
Metal is a type of resource that can be collected throughout the lands of Istaria and used for crafting purposes. Metal Ores are harvested and then refined into Metal Bars, which are a major ingredient in many products, including weapons, armor, and tools. Beginner Metals (Tiers 1&2) These metals are smelted from their respective ores using the Beginner Metal Bar formula, a smelter, and the Smelting skill (which must be at least the minimum skill of the material you want to work with). It is suggested that you use tools made from materials equal to or greater than the tier you are crafting with. The level range for the beginner formula is 1-40; at level 40, you may scribe the Journeyman formula. Bronze Bronze is the Tier 1 metal. It is used in formulas from levels 1-20; It is forged from Copper and Tin Ore, by far the most common ore in Istaria. Copper and Tin nodes can be found in many places on Lesser Aradoth, on New Trismus (to the west, up the hill), and on the Island of Genevia. In relation to portal pads, there are deposits west of the New Trismus pad, southwest of the Kion pad (take the west path out of town and head down the path a ways), near the Sslanis pad, or south of Parsinia's pad, near the settlement of Nuthala (up the path, past the sandstone, and to the right, if you are looking for motherlodes. There is also a basic smelter/anvil in the area, but be warned: Bronze Boulder Golems abound). On both Chaos and Order, Nuthala is a settlement full of crafting shops to take advantage of the abundant resources there.'' (Information on Blight needed.) '' Iron Iron is one of two Tier 2 metals, and is the 'solid metal'. It is used in formulas from levels 20-40. Most tools, all metal armor, and all weapons from Tier 2 are made from Iron, and it plays a large part in the creation of construction materials. Iron ore can be found in many places throughout Istaria, both in the Aughundell Mines and near Summit, but most notably northeast of Chiconis (if you follow the path far enough or discover the shortcut, there is a large area free of golems and containing a refinery.) If you are looking for motherlodes in the 'safe' area near Chiconis, climb up the mountain! The richer nodes tend to hide there. Silver Silver is the second Tier 2 metal, the 'shiny metal'. It is used in formulas from levels 20-40. It is used in some tools, all jewelry, and plays a part in the creation of construction materials. Silver Ore can be found near Selen and in two fields near Chiconis , both mixed with Iron to the northeast and guarded by Silver Golems to the east. Be aware! Dragon Crafters have no real use for this material, aside from gathering quests; you are probably looking for Iron! Journeyman Metals (Tiers 3&4) These metals are smelted from their respective ores using the Journeyman Metal Bar formula (you must have 400 smelting skill to scribe this formula!), a smelter, and the Smelting skill (which must be at least the minimum skill of the material you want to work with). It is suggested that you use tools made from materials equal to or greater than the tier you are crafting with. The level range for the Journeyman formula is 40-80; at level 80 you can scribe the Expert formula. Steel Steel is one of two Tier 3 metals, and is the 'solid metal'. It is used in formulas from levels 40-60. Most tools, all metal armor, and all weapons from Tier 3 are crafted from Steel, and it plays a large part in the creation of Tier 3 construction materials. Notably, it is crafted from Dark Iron ore, not Steel ore. Dark Iron ore can be found in multiple places throughout Istaria; look around Summit, in the Aughundell Mines, and to the north of Dralk; there are also deposits on Trandalar , south of Acul. Gold Gold is the second Tier 3 metal, the 'soft metal'. It is used in formulas from levels 40-60. Some tools and all jewelry from Tier three call for some amount of Gold, and it plays a part in the creation of Tier 3 construction materials. Gold Ore can be found around Summit and, if you don't mind a few golems, north by northeast of Kirasanct. Cobalt Cobalt is the Tier 4 'solid metal'. It is used in formulas from levels 60-80. Most tools, all metal armor, and all weapons from Tier 4 are crafted from Cobalt, and it plays a large part in the creation of tier 4 construction materials. Cobalt Ore can be found in several places throughout Istaria, notably north of Dralk, southwest of Kirasanct, and north of Last Stand. Platinum Platinum is the Tier 4 'soft metal'. It's used for tier 4 jewelry and construction materials, and is scattered mostly around the volcanic wasteland around Dralk. The unguarded location is north of Dralk. The guarded location is southwest of Dralk, surrounded by Platinum Golems and Platinum Boulder Golems. There is also a small bit among the Mithril in Mithril's Anvil. There is another cluster of deposits in the south of Jirakis. Expert Metal (Tier 5) These metals are smelted from their respective ores using the Expert Metal Bar formula (you must have 800 smelting skill to scribe this formula!), a smelter, and the Smelting skill (which must be at least the minimum skill of the material you want to work with). It is suggested that you use tools made from materials equal to or greater than the tier you are crafting with. The level range for the Journeyman formula is 80-100; at level 100, if you have trained and equipped yourself properly, you can obtain and scribe the Master formula. Mithril Mithril is the only metal of Tier 5. There are no real unguarded locations of Mithril, with the main deposits being in Mithril's Anvil/Old Oaks, the northern tip of Drakul, the frozen portion of the Saritova Islands. All points are guarded by Mithril Golems and Mithril Boulder Golems. It's used in building materials, armor, and weapons. Master Metal (Tier 6) These metals are smelted from their respective ores using the Master Metal Bar formula (you must have 1000 smelting skill to scribe this formula!), a smelter, and the Smelting skill (which must be at least the minimum skill of the material you want to work with). It is suggested that you use tools made from materials equal to or greater than the tier you are crafting with. The level range for the Master formula is just 100; there are no further formulas. Adamantium Adamantium is the one and only metal of tier 6. It is the highest metal available in the game, and considered the strongest, even though it is currently only used in building materials rather than armor. Tools, however, can be created from it. The only truly traversed location is south of Delgarath, on top of the mountain there. It is unguarded. However, there are possibly some deposits in the far, far eastern portion of the Eastern Deadlands. Category:Resources